Snowflakes and Misunderstandings
by speedfanatic05
Summary: It's Christmas for the CSIs of Miami and two get more than they could ever imagine.... of course SC...
1. Chapter 1

Snowflakes and Misunderstandings

Disclaimer: We all know by now that I own nothing of the CSI kind, but I do own and cherish those names that are not familiar.

A/N: This is in response to a challenge given by randomwriting. So enjoy!

Parings: S/C

Warnings: Some language

Rating: T

Chapter one

Tim looked up from his microscope to see Calleigh pushing the door open with a big smile on her face. It was very obvious that she had some good news. He gazed at her with a mix of concern and humor as she came to rest next to him, pushing the reports to the side. Her green eyes sparkled like rare jewels , and Tim found himself getting lost in them, barely hearing what she was saying to him.

" Tim, I said did you hear me?"

"Huh? Um what?"

" I said that Horatio approved our vacation time for the holidays. Starting today at five"

" I didn't think that he would, but that's great," Tim stated plainly.

" Wow, don't go bustin' chairs or anything," Calleigh replied, in her thick accent as her smile dropped. She loved this man to death, but sometimes his sarcastic manner really got on her nerves.

" What? All I said was I didn't think that he would. What's wrong with that?"

" It's not what you said Tim, it's how you said it," Calleigh scolded. The smile had disappeared and now her face was blank.

" I'm sorry?"

"Sometimes, Tim , can't you be happy just for the sake of being happy?"

" Calleigh,..."

" I mean, I wanted to go see my grandma for Christmas..."

" Whoa, wait... I thought that we were in agreement that we were going to Syracuse?"

" No, Tim, I remember plainly that we talked about going to grammy's house. I already booked the flights and everything."

" I think I would've remembered that Cal," Tim said condescending. He didn't mean for it to come out like that, but it just slipped. Sometimes, her perky manner irritated him.

Calleigh gazed at him coldly at the intonation and spat," Well you forgot this, Speed."

Tim raised an eyebrow to the mention of his name that seemed so foreign to him coming from her. Not in all the time that he had been dating Calleigh, had he heard her call him Speed. That paired with the dagger stare that she was giving him, suddenly made him feel cold. He shivered slightly as he took the evidence down from the scope.

" Look, Cal, I'm sorry, but I thought we talked about this. We were going to Syracuse for Christmas and to your grandmother's for New Years. I got the tickets to prove it."

"Cash them in,"Calleigh said as she closed her eyes. She really wanted him to meet her family, and she preferred to do it during Christmas, this Christmas.

" Are you joking?" Tim asked as he set his full attention to her. By her empty gaze , he knew that she wasn't joking, but he wasn't willing to give up a chance to take her home to meet his parents.

" Just to show you, that I'm serious. I'm going to go by myself. Have a great holiday, Tim,"Calleigh said angrily as she turned quickly on her heels and walked to the door. The only sound that was heard was the sound of her boots clicking mercilessly on the floor and the door opening and shutting. He sat there in awe , trying to wrap his head around what just happened. He closed his eyes, and rubbed them hard. He would call her when she cooled down.

Just as he got up to run some samples in the mass spec, he heard the door open behind him. Knowing who it was, he spoke without turning around.

" Yes, she's pissed. No , I have no idea why, and I don't have any."

" You know, that's just freaky, Speed," Delko smirked as he placed his hands on the table.

" You are the most predictable person I know, Delko," Tim said as he turned around.

" Really, and you are the most sarcastic jackass I know, Speed. And I mean that in the best possible way."

" I'm touched Delko, really," Tim replied adding the heavy sarcasm for good measure. He then turned back to the mass spec ,just as it was spitting out a report.

" So what did you do?"

" Why do you automatically think that I did something wrong?" Tim asked irritably. The intrusion was borderline, but now, Delko was treading thin ice.

"Am I talking to Calleigh? No, I'm talking to you. I passed a very pissed Calleigh in the hall, so that naturally tells me that you did something."

" Great deduction there Sherlock. Do you mind if I get back to work now?"

" Speed, what I'm trying to say is don't mess this up. Calleigh's a special woman."

" Duly noted, now, I'm going back to work," Tim said as he turned his back to his friend.

Eric sighed audibly as he turned and opened the door. Talking to Speed when he was in that kind of mood was like talking to a wall. He just hoped that he would get his head out of the ground before he missed the one good thing in his life.

T/C

The rest of the day, Tim saw neither hide nor hair of Calleigh, which surprised him. Usually when she got mad at him, she would avoid him for a couple of hours then she would come around, but by the time the night shift began to amble around, Tim knew that this was no ordinary fight. Some feelings had been hurt.

He sighed as he turned out the lights in his office and closed the door, hearing the faint sounds of a handful of lab techs walking through the corridors ,talking animatedly about the holidays. He listened half heartedly as they spoke of their individual plans, many of them planning to spend time away from the tropical location. Tim smirked to himself and thought about his family in New York. He was sure that Calleigh would've loved to have met his mother so that they could talk about all the embarrassing things that they had experienced with him.

As he came to the desk sergeant, he felt in his pocket for his cell phone. Glancing around, he saw many more people with bright smiles on their faces, as they said good bye to their colleagues, carrying gifts that were given out in small office parties. Despite the season, there was a minimal amount of decorations in the lab, with the exception of the fake Douglas Fir that stood in the corner of the atrium. He realized though, that it wasn't the decorations that made it special, it was the people that you spent it with. The feeling of emptiness filled him and he dialed her number. This was no time to be alone, not Christmas.

He heard the phone as it rung too many times to count, and was about to hang up when he heard her voice, " HI!..." he smiled to himself as he could imagine her on the other end with an amazing smile on her face. He started to say something, until he was cut off, " ... _this is Calleigh Duquense. I'm not available right now, but if you leave you name and number, I'll get back with you. Happy Holidays!"_

Tim sighed loudly as he spoke into his phone, this was very unlike her, " Cal, it's me. Look, baby, I'm sorry. We can go to your grandmothers, we can go anywhere you want, just call me, okay? I love you."

Flipping his phone down, he started off towards the doors, seeing the Christmas lights through the glass window. He knew right then, that if he couldn't have Calleigh with him this Christmas, it was going to be long and depressing. In the short six months that they had been dating, Tim found himself truly taken with her. There wasn't a moment that he wasn't thinking about her, and the feeling of warmth that she had provided him with , was something that he had never felt before in his entire life. Yes, he had to admit, that Calleigh Duquense had his heart, which is why this Christmas was so special.

Making it to his car, he fought against the stiff cold wind that blew off of the Atlantic, cursing to himself for leaving his jacket in his locker. The weather was remnant of the type that one would experience in the upper southern states, such as North Carolina or Virginia, but not Miami. He could see the locals as they braved the sudden, if not freakish change in their climate. They clung helplessly to their light jackets as they walked, holding their heads down against the cold. He laughed to himself as he unlocked his door and got in, quickly starting his car. He turned the heater up, then turned on the radio, hearing a weather forecast.

" _The people of the greater Miami area are going to be in for a wonderful surprise this Christmas. If you can believe, there is a thirty percent chance of snow, yes folks , that's right, snow. The cause of this is the sudden drop of the jet stream way below the anterior of the southern states, bringing with it, that cold arctic Canadian air. Bundle up Floridians, it's going to be a cold Christmas!"_

" Get out of here, snow in Miami," Tim said out loud as he revved the engine. " Delko's going to have a cow."

Driving through the streets of Miami, he heard a Christmas carol come on, and he turned it up.

The voice of a legendary singer crooned out of the radio, making Tim think more of Calleigh...

_Christmas is the time of year_

_For being with the ones we love_

_Sharing so much joy and Cheer_

_What a wonderful feeling_

_Watching the ones we love..._

Glancing at his watch , he turned his attention to the road again. If he couldn't get in touch with Calleigh, he was going to go ahead to Syracuse. As hard as it was, he rationalized that there was no sense in him staying around Miami alone. He lightly touched the pedal, on his way home. If he wanted to make his flight , he would have to hurry.

T/C

Calleigh pulled a jacket from the closet and placed it on her bed next to the suitcase, feeling her heartbreak. She had left the lab without saying anything to Tim, and she never did that, but he had made her so mad, by implying that she was wrong. There was a very good reason that she wanted to take him to see her grandmother, a very important reason. Sighing, she glanced at her cell , debating on whether to call him. She raised her hand to grab it, but she put it down. He had to know that he had hurt her feelings.

When she had finished packing, she glanced at her watch and carried the suitcase downstairs, placing it by the door. Walking through her quaint condo, she checked the locks on her windows and the patio door, before returning to the front door. Opening it, she felt the cold blast of air as it blew through her long blond hair. Never in all of her time in the south , had she felt air that cold. She gripped the jacket around her tightly as she stepped down the steps, heading for her car. She had to go by his place before going to the airport, and she didn't want to run the risk of running into him. All she wanted was to be around her family and the unconditional love that they provided.

Tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

Snowflakes and Misunderstandings

Chapter Two

Calleigh fought against the sea of people on the concourse as she tried to get to her gate. Luckily, she was one of the first ones in line to check baggage before the crowd came, and she managed to get done with almost ten minutes to spare. Ambling through the people, she knew she would have to pick up the pace if she was going to make her flight.

Coming to the security checkpoint, she noticed as the crowd had dissipated some and she was able to walk without bumping into someone. She took off her jewelry and dug in her pockets for the keys and the cell phone, and placed it in the tray as she walked through the metal detector. When nothing happened, Calleigh smiled to the security guard as she put her jewelry back on, and grabbed her belongings.

" Have a safe trip," the security guard said as she started to walk away.

Calleigh stopped and turned around, flashing a small smile, " Thank you, and you have a Merry Christmas."

The security guard nodded and smiled back at her, watching her walk to the terminal. Sometimes, his job was worth it.

The terminal was packed, but Calleigh kept her eyes on her goal, walking with determination to the desk of her airline. The pretty attendant smiled at her and nodded, asking, " Tickets please."

Calleigh went into her travel bag and produced her ticket, and handed it to the attendant.

" Um, ma'am is your companion coming ? The gate is getting ready to close."

Calleigh furrowed her brow, replying, " I'm sorry?"

" You gave me two tickets," the pretty attendant said as she held up the extra ticket. Calleigh stared at the ticket, feeling her heart plummet once more. It was his ticket.

" I'm sorry, I must've grabbed both of them," Calleigh said as she took the ticket, " I'm alone."

The attendant nodded with a hint of sadness on her face as she stamped the ticket, then proceeded to say, " Okay, well, you are ready. Have a safe trip, Ms. Duquense."

" You know , you are the only one who pronounced it right," Calleigh said , finally letting a smile burst forth.

" Oh, I come from a southern family, so I know. My family name is Bucher, but I've been called butcher too many times to count. Mainly by the Yanks," she said as he accent became more evident.

Again, Calleigh thought about Tim, but she continued to smile, " Oh I know ... I love being a southern gal. You have a Happy Holiday..."

"Celine," the attendant said as Calleigh moved forward.

"Celine," Calleigh repeated before disappearing into the tunnel.

Settling in on the plane, Calleigh looked out of the window to see the clouds that seemed pinkish in the glow of the lights that beamed from Collins Avenue. She was certain that the skies were going to open up, and judging by the cold air, Miami would see it's first snow. Her mind wondered what that would look like and she smiled at the sight of Eric in snow. He was Miami to the core, and seeing the white stuff would certainly shock him.

The sound of her phone chirping at her side brought her out of her thoughts and she put her hand on it quickly, hoping that it was Tim. A flight attendant passed by just as Calleigh was flipping up the phone.

" I'm sorry , ma'am, but I'm going to have to ask you to wait to call until we are in the air."

Calleigh nodded and put her phone down, thankful that she had emptied her voice mail earlier.

_Maybe, he'll leave a message_, she thought as she felt the airplane start to move forward.

In moments, she felt the plane lift up off of the ground, leaving Miami behind her. What a Christmas this was going to be.

T/C

Tim stepped out of the cab, pulling on his coat. The weather seemed to have gotten worse, the cold wind whipping around his head, leaving a stinging sensation around his ears. The cabbie smiled at Tim as he grabbed the luggage out of the trunk, and placed it on the curb.

"Looks like some one had some common sense. You aren't from around here ,are you?"

" Yeah, I live here, but I was born in Syracuse, so this is nothing to me. Although, I've been in Miami long enough to forget about this type of cold," Tim said as he smirked at the cabbie. He had on a light jacket zipped up to his chin.

" Well, I've been a Miami boy all my life, and I've never felt this before. This is unbelievable! You know , they are talking snow? Snow! In Miami," the cabbie explained as he shivered violently.

Tim pulled out his fare and an extra amount and handed it to the cabbie, " You go find a warm place to sit in and have a cup of coffee on me."

The cabbie looked at the money and smiled. Tim had given him a twenty dollar tip.

" Hey, thanks man. Have a safe trip," he said as he rounded the front of the cab.

" No, problem. Have a Merry Christmas," Tim called back. After the cab pulled away from the curb, Tim grabbed his luggage and eyed the plethora of people clamored at the baggage claim, raising an eyebrow. He sighed and walked through the doors. It would take him to travel on the day before Christmas Eve.

T/C

"Ma'am would you care for anything?" the flight attendant asked Calleigh. Calleigh glanced up from the window and shook her head . She had been watching as the plane made it's way from Florida airspace heading for north. The white flurries had started soon after take off and she wondered how much of the white stuff would be on the ground in Georgia.

" Oh no thank you," Calleigh returned as she sat up. " Is it okay if I use my cell phone now?"

The attendant smiled sweetly and nodded , " Of course honey. Although ,you are going to have to make it fast. We will be landing in about forty five minutes."

"Forty five minutes? Wow, that was fast!" Calleigh said as she grabbed her cell.

" Savannah's not that far, and we have been in the air for close to two and a half hours already. It beats the international hours."

Calleigh giggled and asked, " Is this your last flight?"

" No. I have a connection to Syracuse to race to when I get to Savannah, then I will be off."

Yet again, something to remind her of her missing boyfriend. She dropped her head and fidgeted with her cell phone. The attendant looked around then took a seat next to Calleigh.

" You want to talk about it?"

"Excuse me?" Calleigh asked as her green eyes got wide.

" You are a beautiful woman, with an empty seat next to her. What did he do?"

Calleigh felt a grin come up as she turned to the attendant, she wasn't at all uneasy with talking to the woman, " He made other plans."

" Really? Other plans huh?"

" It's not what you think. He wanted to go see his folks in New York, I wanted to see mine in Georgia. He says that we agreed to going to Syracuse, but how could we if I brought two tickets to Georgia?"

" I see. Well, did you talk to him before you left?"

Calleigh shook her head as she dropped it again, " No. I was just ... just so pissed."

" Oh, honey, it's alright. Men will do that... Just give him a call. By the looks of it, I'm sure you can patch it up," the attendant said as she glanced up to the front of the cabin, " I've been paged, but hon, remember this, if it hurts, it's worth saving."

Calleigh watched the attendant get up and move forward, thinking about what the attendant said. The more she thought about it ,the more it made sense. She eagerly flipped up her cell phone to see the voice mail icon blinking. She dialed her voice mail and listened to his voice .He sounded so lost, so vulnerable...

" _Cal, it's me. Look, baby, I'm sorry. We can go to your grandmothers, we can go anywhere you want, just call me, okay? I love you."_

Calleigh felt the tears start to rise inside of her as she saved the message. She then wasted no time to call him back. She was disappointed to here the cellular message:

_The person you are trying to reach is either out of range or unavailable. Please try your call later... _

She flipped the phone down with a defeated sigh and continued to watch the snow drift from the sky. The feeling that she had inside of her scolded her for acting rash, and she instantly regretted leaving Miami. Her only hope was that she could salvage this.

T/C

Tim settled into his seat next to the window, glancing out to see the white flurries as they drifted from the sky. It had begun to snow in Miami. Many people gazed out of their windows at this feat, some commenting on how close the world was to coming to an end. Tim smirked and laid his head back on the chair and closed his eyes, thinking of her. His cell phone rang and he quickly grabbed it, flipping it up without looking at the caller id.

" Hey,..."

" Speed, can you believe this? It's freakin' snowin' in Miami , man!"

Tim sighed and rolled his eyes, keeping them closed as he spoke, " Delko, it's just snow. It won't hurt you. I promise."

" I know it won't, it's just I've never seen snow before. It's really beautiful," Delko returned quietly.

" Yeah, it's pretty . Hey, if you go out , put on extra socks. And do you have a coat?" Tim asked, already knowing the answer to that.

" Speed, up until today, Miami's weather never dipped below seventy two. I wouldn't have any idea where to buy one."

" Go by my place, I have an extra coat in my closet. You can use it ."

" You have an extra coat, ... in Miami?"

" Do you want it or not, Delko?" Tim asked as he felt the plane begin to taxi.

"Alright, alright, I'll take it. So did you call Calleigh?"

"Delko..."

"Sir, I'm sorry, but you are going to have to end your call, we are about to take off," a flight attendant said as she passed by him. He nodded then spoke into the phone.

" Make sure you lock up my house, Delko. If it gets broken into , I'll kick your ass."

" Speed , such language during the holidays," Eric teased. " Call Calleigh ."

" Thanks, love doctor. I'll take your advice, even though I see that you are spending your Christmas alone," Tim returned sarcastically.

" That's beside the point , Speed..."

" Sir,..." the attendant said as she made her way back to him. Tim put up one finger then spoke again.

" Listen , Delko, I've got to go , but can you do me a favor and get Calleigh's grandmother's number off of the desk. And don't riffle through my things."

" I won't. I'll call you back. Thanks, Speed."

" No problem. Call me back," Tim said as he flipped the phone down . He smiled at the attendant who had a scowl on her face, as she passed him. Tim laid his head back on the seat and felt the airplane take to the sky. He was heading home.

Tbc...

A/N: hope you like it... please let me know...


	3. Chapter 3

Snowflakes and Misunderstandings

Chapter Three

When the plane touched down in Savannah, Calleigh looked out the window and saw nothing but snow as it covered every available surface. She marveled at the pilot's skills in landing the craft, bringing it safely to a halt. Calleigh inhaled deeply and unbuckled her seat belt, standing up slowly. Exiting the plane, she could feel the cold air as it breezed through the hatch. She shivered roughly as she felt her cell phone vibrating on her side. Getting inside, she flipped the phone up expecting to hear his voice on the other end, but she was disappointed.

" Calleigh! I was looking on the board out here and it says that you landed on time. Can you believe I'm on time?" a very hyper voice said from the other end.

Calleigh shook her head as she rounded the corner, seeing the voice on the other end of the phone. When she saw her, the woman came running to Calleigh, almost knocking her down. Calleigh plastered a smile on her face as the woman pulled away from her, a identical smile on her face. Her blue eyes sparkled in the light and her long blond hair was pulled in a tight ponytail behind her. It had been a long time since Calleigh had seen her cousin and as she looked at her, she was amazed at how much they looked alike. With the exception of the different eye color, Chauncey Duferies could've easily been Calleigh's sister.

"Calleigh, it's been too long. There's so much to get caught up on, where's your baggage, how's work been ,..."

" Whoa, Chauncey, one question at a time," Calleigh said as she put her hands up. The sheer velocity of her cousin's questions made her head spin. She hoped that she wasn't like that , although she had heard Tim say one time that she was ' way too cheerful'. It was in her DNA apparently.

Chauncey laughed as she grasped Calleigh's hand , " Oh, I'm sorry, it's just that it's been so long since I last saw you. You look fabulous by the way. It must be the new boyfriend that I've been hearing about. Is he coming?"

Calleigh's eyes dropped slightly and she shook her head. Now that she was here, she didn't want to think about it, but she knew when she got back to Miami, they would have to face this.

" He went home," Calleigh stated simply. Chauncey immediately noticed the sadness that was intertwined with her voice and gave her a small smile.

" No worries, Cal. You are with family now, and we are going to have a great Christmas."

Calleigh raised her eyes to meet her cousin's and saw the assurance that she wanted. She nodded her head and started walking in the direction of the baggage claim. She would try her hardest to forget her troubles and enjoy her family.

T/C

Tim had dozed lightly as the plane traveled in the air, through the snow that was coming down heavily. When he had woken, he saw that the cabin lights had been turned on and the captain was on the intercom.

" Due to heavy snowstorms in Atlanta, we are being diverted to the Savannah airport. Please put your trays in the upright position and turn off all cell phones as we are making our approach to into Savannah air space. We will touch down in about twenty minutes. We regret any inconvenience this has caused, and thank you for flying Southern Air."

Tim groaned inwardly, knowing what was ahead of him in Savannah; hours of confusion and lay overs as the airlines race to make connecting flights. Closing his book, he straightened up and turned off his cell phone. For the first time, he noticed that neither Delko or Calleigh had called. He gazed out into the whiteness that seemed to blanket the sky and he thought about what Calleigh would be doing at that moment. He could imagine that she had made it to her grandmother's house and she was now talking to her family members about her life in sunny Miami. He wondered if she would mention him in her conversations. He was brought out of his silent questions at the sight of the lights that he assumed were at the Savannah airport and he sighed heavily. This was turning out to be a nightmare.

After twenty minutes, the plane touched down safely and Tim grabbed his things quickly, hoping to avoid the mad rush. Luckily , he made it to the baggage claim before the crowd, and his baggage miraculously appeared on the belt. Grabbing them, he pushed his way through the sea of people, trying to find an airline heading for Syracuse. As he monitored all of the screens, he grabbed his phone and turned it on. He would have to call home to make sure that someone was going to be there to pick him up. After the day he had, he didn't want to be stuck at an airport. His eyes found the carrier that he wanted, it departing from Savannah in an half hour. When he heard the line pick up on the other end, Tim prepared himself for the barrage of questions he was sure that his mother was going to ask him. Thankfully, his brother picked up the phone.

" Hello?"

" Jayson, it's me," Tim said as he grabbed his luggage again and started to the concourse of his next airline.

" Timmy boy! Hey aren't you supposed to be on your way here?"the younger sibling asked.

" I'm on my way. Is dad around?"

" Nope. It's just me and mom. Dad's at the restaurant. What's up?" Jayson asked.

" I've ran into a slight problem. The flight had to be diverted from Atlanta to Savannah so I have to connect at a later time. I was just calling to make sure that someone would be at the airport when I got there."

" What time do you think that you will be in?"

" The flight leaves here in about thirty minutes," Tim said as he came to the desk of the airline. He grabbed the ticket stub from his previous flight out of his pocket and handed it to the clerk. She took it with a smile and typed on the computer. Tim covered the phone and asked, " What would be my arrival time in Syracuse?"

The clerk looked up at him and smiled lightly then glanced back down, " If there are no more diversions, you should arrive three hours and forty five minutes after leaving here. Would you prefer the aisle or the window seat, Mr. Speedle."

" Window, please," Tim answered as he dropped his hand. He spoke into the phone, not hearing his brother on the other end, " Jay?"

" Waiting for you , bro. So , what time are you going to be in?"

" It's eight thirty now, and I was told that the flight would be three hours and forty five minutes, so I'm going to ball park it at eleven fifteen maybe eleven thirty."

" Alright, dad said he wouldn't be back until eleven ,so I guess it's going to be up to me to come and get you."

" Great. Don't tell mom, okay. I don't want her to worry. And don't be late, Jayson." Tim warned as the clerk handed him his ticket.

"Sir, will there be another ticket?" she asked as she held on to the ticket that he had given to her. He glanced down to see Calleigh's ticket in her hand.

" I'll be there. Hey, you think I need to take mom's truck? I don't think I have enough room for you and your girlfriend in my car."

Tim closed his eyes, feeling the pressure building behind them . On both ends, the question of Calleigh provoked him. Turning back to the clerk, he answered, " No, just one will be fine."

" Tim?"

" Thank you sir, and have a nice trip," the clerk returned sweetly as Tim grabbed his things once more. Once he walked away from the desk, he turned his attention back to Jayson.

" What?"

" I asked you if you thought that I needed to take mom's truck? I know how you pack, and , your girlfriend is well... a girl," Jayson replied slightly sarcastically.

" That's cute , Jayson, really. Just bring your car," Tim replied, repositioning his suitcase in his free hand.

" What about..."

"Jay, just drive your car."

" What did you do?" Jayson sighed. Tim stopped walking and took the phone away from his ear as he dropped the suitcase. This was the second time today that he had been asked what he did.

" I didn't do anything? Why is it always assumed that I did it?"

" Because, she's not with you," Jayson responded smartly. " Doesn't that tell you something, sherlock?"

Tim closed his eyes tightly and massaged the bridge of his nose before opening his eyes. He was stunned to see her as she crossed the terminal, her long ponytail swaying behind her. His eyes watched her every move as she strode to a seat, searching for something.

" Tim? Tim... Hey , Tim!"

Tim came back to himself and quickly spoke, " Jayson don't be late." He flipped the phone down before Jayson could reply and he walked with purpose to the woman.

T/C

Calleigh tugged on the bag as Chauncey picked up the suitcase with a grunt, holding it with two hands as they walked to the doors of the airport. Chauncey stopped momentarily as she repositioned her hands on the suitcase and picked it up again, then dropping it.

" Hey Cal, what the hell do you have in this thing? It weighs a ton!"

Calleigh smiled heavily at her cousin and handed her the bag off of her shoulders, " It's not that heavy, Chauncey. I just packed for the amount of time that I was going to be here, a couple of suits , some pants, four guns..."

" Nah uh, Cal! You don't have guns in here... do you?" Chauncey asked as several pairs of eyes stared at them. Calleigh felt her cheeks turn a bright red as she moved to shush her cousin.

" Chauncey, you want to quiet down? I was just joking. There would be no way I could carry even one concealed weapon in my suitcase through security, they would have me arrested."

" Whew ! For a moment there I thought that you were being serious," Chauncey said as she slung the bag over her shoulder. This one was lighter, but not by much.

" No, I couldn't have possibly put it in my suit case... So I put them in my bag," Calleigh said as she started to laugh. Chauncey threw off the bag and tossed it to the floor, starting to open it. Calleigh put a hand on her shoulder and said through her fits of laughter, " Chauncey, I'm joking. I don't have any guns here."

" Right, I have to see for myself," Chauncey said as she pulled the bag open.

" Really, I'm serious, I left them all at home. Now close my bag and let's go. I need some apple cider."

Chauncey grinned at Calleigh as she closed the bag and slung it over her shoulder, " Grandma just made a fresh batch, so it should be good and warm when we get back."

" Great," Calleigh said as she searched for her pocketbook. Chauncey had started to walk towards the cold air that was bursting through the door, not noticing Calleigh. Calleigh put her suitcase down and riffled around some more, " Chauncey, have you seen my pocketbook?"

" I thought you had it?"

" So did I, but it's not here," Calleigh said as her heart starting beating a mile a minute. Her life was in her pocketbook, including her identification and her home address.

" Maybe you dropped it,"Chauncey returned as she looked behind Calleigh. She saw nothing but the sea of people as they walked through the terminal.

" I can't lose my bag, Chauncey. I've got to find it."

Chauncey put a hand on Calleigh's shoulder as she reached into her pocket for her keys, and told her, " Go to the car, and I'll go back to the concourse to see if you left it there."

Calleigh nodded her head and picked up the suitcase and grasping at the keys with no effort, and walked for the door. Chauncey turned and walked back to the concourse, seeing as the number of people had tripled. Coming to the area that they were in, she started to search under the seats for Calleigh's bag. She stopped suddenly, feeling like someone was watching her. Looking around, she saw him as he stared at her, and she quickly adverted her eyes. She continued to look as she noticed him starting to walk towards her.

T/C

Tim came up to her, feeling a thump in his chest, as she continued to look down, and smiled. He couldn't believe his luck, after all that had gone down, here he was standing in front of Calleigh. She bent down some more, reaching for something, Tim put his luggage down and helped her. He picked up the bag, noticing it was the one she always carried with her, and handed it to her. She took it and smiled at him, melting his heart. Whatever they had been fighting over had fled his mind as he glanced down at his feet, feeling the warmness coming to his face.

" Hey, thanks mister," she said cheerfully.

Tim shot his head up quickly with a confused look on his face. _Mister?_, he thought. She turned to walk away and Tim put a hand on her arm, causing her to look back at him in surprise. " I said thanks. You can let me go."

"Wait,..."

" Look, I've taken self defense class , bud. So if you know what's good for you, you'd let me go," Chauncey replied as she turned to face him, the fury evident in her eyes.

It was at that moment that he knew that he wasn't looking at Calleigh, there was something different about her, besides the fact that she had threatened him with bodily harm. Her eyes didn't sparkle like hers, and he noticed finally , that they were blue and not green. He quickly let her go and offered his apologies, " I'm sorry, Miss. I- I thought that you were someone else. You look just like her."

Chauncey looked at him and let her smile come back, taken by his chocolate brown eyes and the sincerity she saw in them. She couldn't help but notice the dark hair and the five o'clock shadow, and she wiggled slightly. She had to admit, he was cute... well more like hot.

" It's not a problem,..."

" Tim," he said as he let his own smile cover his face. He noticed as she had gotten a little antsy and smiled more broadly at him. He couldn't believe how much she looked like her.

" Tim," Chauncey repeated as she extended her hand. " The name's Chauncey Duferies sorry about the threat, but you have no idea of the amount of crap I have to put up with daily."

" Oh, it's alright, Chauncey. I shouldn't go around putting my hands on random women," he returned, finding himself smiling more as he talked to her.

Chauncey smiled more and stood there, unable to speak. In an instant, she had turned into a mute at the sight of his growing smile. _Whoever is his girlfriend is one lucky gal_, she thought as she pulled her hand through the blond ponytail as the intercom came on through the airport.

"_Attention, flight 113 to Syracuse is now ready to board. Please have your tickets ready at the gate._..."

Tim looked down at his ticket and sighed through his smile, " Well , that's me."

" So Syracuse , huh? I kinda figured you for a yankee," Chauncey replied as she glanced at the direction of the door. She knew that Calleigh would be spitting nails at her diversion, but she couldn't quite tear herself away, not until his eyes let her go.

" Yeah, Syracuse,"Tim chuckled to himself. The flurry of activity motivated him to grasp his luggage and he smiled more, " Well, I guess I should be going."

" Don't want to miss your flight," Chauncey replied turning around. " Have a safe trip, Tim."

" Thanks, Chauncey."

She started to walk then turned to watch him go, he turning to watch her at the same time. He was finding it hard to leave, but he pushed her out of his mind and replaced her with Calleigh. Seeing this woman had made him want her even more. When he finally started back to the gate, he shook his head and told himself that he was going to call Calleigh as soon as he was able. He glanced back at the concourse to see Chauncey as she disappeared into the crowd. He approached the gate with a smile. At least he would have a good flight home.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Snowflakes and Misunderstandings

Chapter four

Chauncey quickly made her way to the car, seeing Calleigh struggling to get her luggage into the compact car, with a smile on her face. She couldn't help but think about the guy that she had just met, his eyes continuing to make her smile goofily. Calleigh spotted her cousin and glared at her through the snow that was falling at an accelerated pace, sticking to her hair and eyelashes. Even through the wall of snow, she could see the blinding smile that Chauncey wore, deducting that she had just met a cute guy. Chauncey picked up the suitcase with the smile still plastered on to her face, handing Calleigh her pocket book, then helped her put the luggage in the car. Chauncey continued her silence, prompting Calleigh to take a sideways glance at her. It was very unlike Chauncey to remain quiet.

As they drove slowly through the streets of Savannah, Calleigh watched the snow drift heavily in front of them, thinking about where Tim would be. He probably would be just getting into Syracuse, unpacking his things and getting ready to greet his family. The more she thought about it, the more she began to miss him.

Sighing audibly, she cleared her mind of him and turned to Chauncey who was still in a state of euphoria. Calleigh repositioned herself to turn and look at her, noticing the smile that was permanently adhered to her face.

" What's his name?" Calleigh asked wryly.

" Huh?"

" What's his name? You haven't stopped smiling since you came out of the airport, so that tells me that you met someone. So, give it up."

" Cal, you should've been there... The guy was full fledge hot, I mean hot as in a summer day in Atlanta... without air conditioner."

Calleigh laughed at her cousin's way of putting it, and asked again, " What's his name? Where was he going?"

" He had the most amazing brown eyes... Thick dark hair...and I usually don't go for this, but he had the sexiest stubble I have ever seen. Cal, I almost passed out right there in the terminal."

Calleigh looked at her , the smile gone. She had just described Tim. " Chauncey, did you get his name?"

" Yeah... Calleigh, this guy..."

"Chauncey, what was his name?" Calleigh asked again. She felt her heart beating a hundred miles an hour as she checked her watch. _He couldn't have been there, _she thought to herself.

" He said it was... umm... I can't remember. I was too busy paying attention to his gorgeous face. He did say he was going to Syracuse, though..."

" WHAT! Chauncey, he said he was going to Syracuse?"

" That's what I just said Cal,..."

" Did he say his name was Tim?" Calleigh asked as she felt her heart now pounding against her chest violently. She couldn't believe that she had been less than two hundred feet from him.

" Now that you mention it , Cal, it does sound familiar. He said that I reminded him of someone," Chauncey replied dreamily. She was obviously infatuated with him after one meeting.

" Chauncey, you have to turn the car around. I've got to get back to the airport..." Calleigh said as she was interrupted by the radio. Chauncey turned it up more to hear.

"_We're sorry to interrupt the broadcast, but we have late breaking news... The snow has started to fall heavier in the greater Savannah area, prompting officials at the airport to ground all flights until the morning , when the storm is suspected to pass through. Keep your dial turned to this station to receive all the up to date information on this development. We now return you to the broadcast..."_

"Well ,Cal, I don't think you are going anywhere tonight," Chauncey said as she navigated the car slowly.

Calleigh sat back with her eyes closed. How could she had been so close yet so far away? She rummaged through her bag and found her cell. Quickly, she dialed his number and waited.

" _Consider yourself talented... you reached me... now leave a message,..." _his voice mail said.

Calleigh smiled at the sound of his voice, despite the very sour and sarcastic tone of the prompt and spoke, " Tim , its me. Baby, I'm sorry for acting like a child, I love you and I'm coming to Syracuse. Bye."

" Aww so sweet... So that was him in the airport?"

" Yeah...it was."

"How can you be so sure? I could be talking about any man," Chauncey replied as she turned the car down a street.

" Believe me, once you meet Tim Speedle, it's hard to get him off of your mind. He's one of a kind," Calleigh said as she turned to see the houses with the Christmas lights burning. A smile formed at the thought of getting to him.

" Don't I know it. Too bad he's taken."

" You better believe it," Calleigh answered as they came to a stop at a big white house. Calleigh got out and pulled her bag with her, tumbling slightly. Chauncey came over to help her, picking up the papers that had dropped out of her bag. She saw one that held her attention and she read it.

" Calleigh, is there something you want to tell me?" she asked as she held up the paper. Calleigh glanced at the paper and felt her face flame up. She wanted to be able to tell everyone at the same time.

" You've got to keep it to yourself, Chauncey. I mean it..."

"Cal, when have you ever known me not to keep a secret?" Chauncey asked humorously.

Calleigh glared at her and snatched the paper, " Since you have been able to talk. I mean it Chauncey, I want to tell them."

" Does he know?"

" No, I was planning on telling him on Christmas. But by the looks of this snow, it doesn't seem like I will be able to."

" Cal, you never know what kind of miracles can happen. Keep the faith." Chauncey replied as she lugged the bags, grabbing the one Calleigh had in her hands as well, " Now , let's get in the house before we catch our death out here."

Calleigh smiled and grabbed a bag out of her cousin's hand, " I can carry, Chauncey."

" Nope, I got it, but can you open the door?" Chauncey said as she carried the bags to the door. Calleigh opened the door. Immediately ,they were greeted with cheers and hugs, making Calleigh feel wonderful. Now only if tomorrow would get here.

T/C

Tim glanced over to the window, seeing the snow covered wings of the plane as it made its approach to the airport. He had gone over it time and time again in his head, and he still wondered how he had gotten to this place. He knew that he had to work on his attitude more, but it was apart of him just like his motorcycle. Tim had used that sarcasm to shield him from life. Now he had to learn that it was time to step from under that shield and allow himself to trust. He couldn't lose Calleigh, she was too precious to him. He sighed heavily as he heard the pilot come over the intercom and report that they were flying into Syracuse. He smiled lightly at the passing Flight attendant as she walked to the back of the plane, but then stopping shortly, turning around.

Tim groaned inwardly and closed his eyes, wanting her to continue on with what she was doing. She came to him with a look of concern but smiling pleasantly. Tim forced a smile and started to gather his things.

" Sir, I can take that for you," she said as she reached out and took the pillow that he had discarded. " I trust you had a good flight?"

" Yes, it was fine," Tim replied softly. He didn't know why, but his mind instantly went to Calleigh, sitting by the fire at her grandmother's house. The sting behind his eyes told him that he should've tried harder.

" If you don't mind me asking, how long have you been in love with her?"she asked as the cabin began to come to life. Several passengers had already started to get their overhead bags and Tim was wishing that he could do the same thing instead of talking about his dilemma.

He threw a light smile to her and shook his head, " Six months. It happened almost immediately."

"That's the best kind of love, spontaneous and unexpected... So where is she?"

" In Georgia."

" What's she doing there? Why didn't she come with you?"

Tim didn't want to rehash this, with a stranger no less, and his expression amplified the feeling. The flight attendant caught the hint and apologized.

" I'm sorry, sir. It's just that this is the second time that I have encountered some one who left their love with the other. She was taking it pretty hard as well. Such a beautiful woman..."

Tim's interest peaked at the flight attendant's comments. She couldn't possibly be talking about Calleigh.

" She was so sad, but I told her, if it hurts its worth saving. I think that she got the message. I'm going to say the same to you. What you have is special, don't let the time pass," she said as she glanced up at the front of the plane. Her colleagues were settling down for the landing. " I gotta go, but remember what I said. Carpei Diem."

"Seize the day," Tim replied as he smiled a little brighter. It had become apparent that she was very knowledgeable in the art of love.

" Smart man. Now, go reclaim your love. Have a Merry Christmas."

" You too," Tim replied as he reached for his phone. As soon as he landed, he would call Calleigh and tell her that he was coming to Savannah.

T/C

Calleigh sat by the fire, deep in thought. She didn't know why she didn't tell him before, but she thought that this would be the best present that she could ever give him. She had to admit that she was surprised at what she had found out, but in a instant, she was elated. There was nothing more she had wanted because she knew her soul mate when she saw him, and Tim was it. Despite the sarcastic comments and the mood swings , Calleigh also saw what most people never got the chance , his heart. The rare moments alone, when he could really be his true self, were precious to Calleigh, and she got a deeper glimpse into what made Tim the way he was. He was still guarded, but at the same time, he had begun to trust Calleigh, and it intensified their relationship.

" Great job there Calleigh," she said to herself as she stared into the flames. She didn't hear her grandmother as she sauntered in quietly and sat by the fire in her chair. Calleigh looked up to see the elegant southern lady and smiled. She could only wish that she would age as gracefully as her grammy. " Grammy, I didn't hear you come in. Is everything alright?"

" Everything's fine, Calleigh. How about you?"

"Well," Calleigh sighed, " it could be better."

Grammy smiled , causing the wrinkles to gather around her ice blue eyes, making them warmer, " Why didn't you tell him?"

Calleigh closed her eyes and put her head in her hands, " Chauncey! That girl would bring down empires with her mouth..."

"She didn't tell me, bug. It's all around you."

Calleigh smiled at her grandmother's pet name for her and asked, " So you can tell just by looking at me?"

" It's all around you," she repeated again.

" I just would've loved to have told him ," Calleigh said as she felt the tears coming. This moment was what she needed, if she couldn't have his arms around her, she could be satisfied with her grandmother's encouragement.

" You still have time, bug. The airport will open tomorrow."

" I know, but I called when I got here, and they said that there won't be any flights to New York until six tomorrow evening. It'll be too late."

"Calleigh don't give up so easily. I bet if you tried again, you would find an earlier flight."

" All the carriers are like that, grammy. Six is the earliest," Calleigh returned defeated.

"You forgot that your Uncle Jack flies his own charter plane. I'm sure the first sign of clearance, he would take to the skies. He's in the kitchen right now, if you want to go talk to him."

Calleigh glanced towards the kitchen and smiled, getting up, " Oh Grammy, thanks!" She leaned towards her grandmother and gave her a big hug.

" Now, I want you to bring that young man here so that I can give him a good talkin' to. Understand, Calleigh?"

" Yes ma'am," Calleigh replied as she started to the kitchen. Maybe this would work out after all.

T/C

Tim walked out of the terminal , looking for his brother. He was tired and ready to be settled somewhere. As he claimed his baggage, he heard his cell phone ring in his pocket ,and he brought it out, glaring at the caller id. He had called Calleigh but didn't get an answer, and he didn't want to leave another message.

" Delko, what happened to call you right back?" Tim asked almost angrily.

" I got tied up, man. Literally," Eric returned apologetically.

" Tied up huh?" Tim asked blankly. " I'm leaving that one alone."

" Haha , funny. I didn't find the number but I did find a receipt. Is there something that you want to tell me, Speed?"

Tim closed his eyes and sighed heavily, " Delko! I told you not to rifle through my things."

" It was sitting in plain sight, Speed. No need for permission if it's in plain sight," Eric chuckled.

" Right. It doesn't matter, I'm in Syracuse now. I wanted to call her while I was in Savannah."

" Savannah? I thought you were connecting in Atlanta."

"It's this freak storm, it's crippled the entire eastern seaboard and I had to be diverted. All flights have been grounded, so even if I could get the address, I couldn't get to her."

"Talk about your luck," Eric replied, " So how much did it set you back?"

"Delko, you're unbelievable, you know that?"

" I know," Eric said after some commotion, " Look, I'm being pulled into something. ..."

" Delko, a little too much information," Tim returned grinning.

" Get your mind out of the gutter, man. I'm looking after Marisol's kids. Hey! Stop that!"

Tim smiled heavily at the scene that was unfolding over the phone, " Have a Merry Christmas, Eric."

" You too, Tim. Hurry up and do it! Later." Eric replied as he continued to berate the children.

Tim snapped his phone down and searched the crowd for his brother. It took him no time to seek him out as he was standing near the airport bar, reading. He looked at his brother and smiled at how much they looked a like despite the thirteen year difference. Jayson looked up at his older brother as he approached and looked at his watch.

" Eleven thirty, huh? You are about an hour late," Jayson replied as he folded closed the book.

" Hello and Merry Christmas to you too, Jay," Tim responded sarcastically. He stood there a moment before giving his brother a hug. After the hug, Jay bent down to pick up Tim's luggage.

" So you really are alone?" Jay asked as he looked back at his brother's scowl. " I have to warn you, mother's circling."

" Did you have to tell her?" Tim asked.

"She knew already. She has that freaky sixth sense thing going. Some of the family has arrived as well. Aunt Jacqueline..."

Tim rolled his eyes at the sound of her name. His mother's sister was just about as bad as his mother, and her children were even worse. His extended family always left something to be desired, but he shrugged it off and offered a pained smile. This was the time that he needed Calleigh here with him.

" She didn't bring that siamese cat did she?"

"Since when did you notice Aunt Jackie without Simon?" Jayson asked as they walked out into the cold New York air.

"Great, cat hairs," Tim replied walking quickly.

" You're a CSI , Tim, can't you find a way to dispose of the damn thing?"

Tim laughed and put his bags down at his brother's car, " If it were only that easy, Jay."

Jayson nodded and unlocked the car. As they rode through the streets, they remained silent, letting the snow falling softly on the car provide the sound. Jayson glanced at his older brother and saw the sad look in his eyes. This girl, whoever she was, had to be special if Tim Speedle was depressed over her. He decided to put caution to the wind and ask about her.

"So Tim, tell me about her," Jayson asked as he turned the wheel slowly.

" She's beautiful, intelligent, caring compassionate..." Tim said wistfully , missing her all the more.

" Didn't you mention she works in firearms? How cool is that?"

" That's her job, yes , Jayson. But there is a lot more to her," Tim replied as he glared at his younger brother. " Like her passion to help others, no matter what."

" And her eyes, lips, hair... right?"

"Jay, do you ever grow up?"

"Not until I'm told to," Jayson replied smartly as his light brown eyes crinkled into a smile. " I get it though, special."

" Yeah, special. I really wanted her to be here this Christmas to meet the family," Tim replied quietly.

" You want her to meet the family? This family? Are you sure that you love her?"

" Jay..."

" I'm joking, Tim. Wow, she must really got you."

" You have no idea," Tim said as he saw the driveway to his childhood home appear. Nothing had changed, it was still the palatial home that he had left to go to college. The lights were stringed , perfectly outlining the frame of the house, causing a glow to cast off. Again his heart hurt for her absence.

When they got out of the car, they were met with boisterous chatter , hugs and kisses. Tim braced himself against this and plowed through the crowd, heading for his room. He was met in the hall by one of his cousins who had a snowball.

" Tommy, don't even think about it..." Tim growled. Tommy smiled at him and threw the snowball and took off running down the stairs. Tim groaned at the notion of spending the entire weekend with this, without his heart there to keep him calm.

Settling into his room, he could hear the loud voices of his family as they moved back into the living room. Tim turned off his light and pulled a chair next to his window that faced the front of the house. From this window, he could see the other houses that sat out in front of theirs and the road. He watched the snow as it started to fall heavily , and felt his heart sink even deeper. What he wouldn't pay to have her with him.

The door opened and Tim turned to see his dad as he peeked his head in the door, " Tim, son, are you going to join us?"

Tim glanced out at the street and sighed, " In a moment, dad."

" Alright, son. Don't be too long, you know how your mother likes to gush about you."

Tim chuckled slightly as he glanced back at his father and nodded, " I'll be right down."

The door closed and Tim returned his sights to the window, watching the white flurries fall gracefully. Getting up, he wiped his eyes and sighed. He would have to try to make the best of it.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Snowflakes and Misunderstandings

Chapter Five

Calleigh woke up with a start, almost reaching across from her and taking the sleeping form into an embrace, remembering at the last moment, that she wasn't home, and that he wasn't with her.

She got up and stretched, hoping not to wake Chauncey, and made her way to the bathroom Her Uncle had told her to be ready to go at any time so she went ahead and started to dress. She turned on the lights and gazed at herself in the mirror. Her hair was very messy and she still had sleep in her eyes. She wondered if this is what Tim saw every morning when they got up. Shaking her head, she smiled at her reflection and placed a well guarded hand on her stomach, trying to keep it settled.

In moments she was dressed and refreshed, heading down to the kitchen. Someone had started to stir around and she could smell the breakfast as it sizzled on the stove. The smells brought back good memories from her child hood, the summers she spent here with her grammy and the winter gatherings of her family. Her heart dropped as she thought about her lost chance to share this with him, but she put on a smile as she rounded the corner to face her Aunt as she stood at the stove. A fresh pot of coffee had been brewing and Calleigh reached for her mug eagerly.

As she poured herself a cup, she turned to her aunt and asked, " You need any help, Aunt Estelle?"

Estelle turned her and smiled brightly, her eyes twinkling under the glasses, " No, everything's fine. I'm almost finished. Why don't you grab a plate?"

Calleigh nodded and moved to fix her plate, then sitting back down, hungrily. She waited for her Aunt to join her and then she began to eat. Estelle watched her eat as she sipped her coffee and couldn't contain her pride for her niece. She had gone from being a trouble maker in school to a very prestigious college, to becoming a CSI. Everyone in the Duquense Duffries family was proud of her.

" So, I hear your boyfriend is M. I. A . What happened?"

" You know what, Aunt Estelle, I really can't remember. All I know is that I miss him."

" I can see that , and I see something else. I'm glad that you are happy in your life, Cal. You've come a long way."

"Thanks, Aunt Estelle. How's Jack jr doing?" Calleigh asked between bites not wanting to dwell on it.

" He's fine. We can't wait for his tour of duty to be up. When he gets back, I'm tying him to the door. I worry so much about him."

"I'm sure that he'll be okay. Did Uncle Jack say that they were clearing the airport ?"

" He hasn't said, but he did tell me that it should be soon. The storm passed about six this morning, and they said that it will take at least five hours to de ice the planes and make the run ways safe."

"So I'm looking at getting out of here around noon," Calleigh said as she glanced at the clock in the kitchen.

" Remember too that it's Christmas Eve. So add on about four more hours to that."

"Four hours? Does it get that bad in Savannah?"

" Four hours is a good time, especially for Savannah. You gotta remember ,Cal, we are not that metro."

Calleigh laughed and continued eating. So she would have to spend a few extra hours in Savannah. It didn't matter, as long as the end result would be her in his arms by nightfall.

T/C

Tim woke up to the sounds of heavy metal music blaring from the room opposite his, and groaned as he turned over and put the pillow over his head. He had a wonderful dream about her, and to be jarred out of it by the sounds of heavy guitar rifts , didn't make Tim a happy man. The door opened and his room filled with the noise and he picked up a pillow, and threw it. He knew who it was, because his parents and his brother knew not to come to his door before he showed his face . It was an unspoken rule in the Speedle home.

" Hey! I'm telling... Mom!" little Tommy said as he slammed the door. Tim sat up with a wicked smile on his face and pulled the covers back. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

He took his time getting ready and dressed, making sure to shave. His mother making a fuss over his hygiene was something he wanted to avoid. Thankfully , the music stopped and the house was quiet. As he came out of the bathroom, he saw Jayson walk out of his room with a certain Siamese cat.

" You know, you'll never get away with it," Tim commented , startling Jayson.

" She'll never know," Jayson replied as he held the beast closer to him.

" You're asking for it. What's the big idea with the heavy metal? That crap woke me up." Tim asked as Jayson walked closer to him. He could feel his nose start to itch as they came closer. That was his focus of his hatred of cats, his severe allergies. " Keep that thing away from me."

"What you don't want to pet Simon?" Jayson asked as he shoved the cat closer, causing Tim to sneeze. Jayson started to laugh as Tim continued to sneeze heavily. " Got a cold , Timmy?"

" You are about as bad as that little demon boy running around here," he said as he sneezed again. " Pay back's a bitch, remember that."

Suddenly, a frantic yell coursed through the house and Tim recognized it immediately. Aunt Jackie had noticed the absence of her dear cat.

" You better go ahead and get him back down there before she sends a search party," Tim said humorously as he eyed Jayson.

"TIMMY! JAYSON! Have you seen Simon?" Jackie yelled up the stairs almost in tears. Tim smiled wickedly at Jayson and nodded his head.

Jayson sighed heavily and glared down at the cat, " You are safe for now," then to his brother, " Buzzkill."

Tim laughed as he rubbed his nose, walking back to his room. The action of the moment had given him something to think about instead of missing her. As he came to the stillness of his room, he went to his coat pocket and pulled out a small box. Smiling to himself, he picked up the phone and called the airport. He would grab a flight to Savannah and be there by nightfall.

T/C

**Four hours later..**.

" Am I ready? Of course, just let me grab my bags," Calleigh said happily into the phone. Her uncle had called from the hangar and told her that they had cleared the airport sooner than they thought they would and it was open for business. Calleigh jumped into motion, with the phone still in her hand and nudged a slumbering Chauncey. " Chauncey, get up. It's time for me to go."

" Huh?"

" Take me to the airport. Uncle Jack is ready to go," Calleigh said as she held the phone with her hand over the mouth piece.

" Get someone else to take you, I'm taking a nap,"Chauncey said as she rolled over on the couch. She had just gotten up no more than three hours ago and hadn't done anything to have made herself tired.

Calleigh glared at her cousin as she brought the phone back to her ear, " Uncle Jack, Chauncey won't take me... I got to find a way..."

" Cal, give the phone to Chauncey," Jack said sternly.

Calleigh handed the phone to Chauncey and watched her as she grabbed the phone angrily, "Yeah dad?" Calleigh continued to watch as Chauncey's demeanor got more and more darker as she listened. Afterwards, she handed the phone to her cousin and got up. " You are so lucky that you are family."

" Likewise, Chauncey. I need to get to Syracuse."

" Hold your horses, girl. You'll get there. Get your stuff and meet me at the car."

Calleigh moved into action and grinned . She would get to him if it was the last thing she did.

T/C

**Two hours later**...

Tim walked down the stairs with his bags in his hands, feeling a little better about the day. He had found a flight that was leaving at five o'clock and he made the reservations figuring that he would be in Savannah by at least seven thirty, eight at the latest. He met his mother at the base of the stairs, her expression telling her disappointment.

"Timmy, it's Christmas Eve, can't you wait until tomorrow?" she asked as she put a hand on his arm. She didn't want her boy alone on Christmas Eve.

" I have to see her, mom. I'll call you when I get there, okay?"

"Sure?"

"Positive... I left all of the gifts under the tree, and told Jayson to send mine to Miami."

"Tim..."

"It's okay mom."

She sighed as she saw him go into the living room to say good bye to his family. She glanced out of the window to see a taxi cab coming up the street. Fast. _Interesting_, she thought.

T/C

"Thanks so much, Uncle Jack! Kiss Aunt Estelle for me," Calleigh said into the phone as she got into the cab. They had landed almost ten minutes ago and Calleigh could feel her adrenaline pulsing through her. She had to get to him quickly. She turned to the cabbie and asked, " How fast can you get me to 132 Saunderson Square?"

" Twenty minutes, but the traffic..."

Calleigh pulled out two twenties and handed it to him, " Can you make it ten?"

" I sure as hell can try," the cabbie replied as he pushed the money into his pocket. " Sit back, and buckle up."

Calleigh did as she was told and gazed out at the snow on the ground, thinking of him.

" Dispatch, this is cab 12, have a priority, make sure route to Saunderson Square is clear," the cabbie said into the radio.

" Ralph, all routes cleared, take your time and be careful," dispatch returned. The cabbie smiled at Calleigh through the rearview mirror and pressed the gas, sending the car careening . Calleigh held on, but laughed. What a way to make an entrance.

T/C

Tim stood above his Great Aunt Josephine as she talked about the Christmases passed . He rolled his eyes slightly as she launched into her second wind , and glanced at his watch. He was going to be late if he didn't stop the insanity.

" Aunt Jo, that's nice, but I 've got to go... I've got a flight to catch," Tim said as he saw his mother go to the door. He walked to her and saw what she was looking out at. A cab had come to a rough stop in the drive way. He saw a figure get out of the cab hurriedly and turn to face the house. Instantly, he knew it was her.

"Calleigh," he said to himself as he moved past his mother. He ran onto the porch and stepped down on the steps. As soon as he did, he felt his body get tossed into the air, and then felt himself come to a rest on the soft snow that was still pilled in the driveway. Calleigh looked at him in horror as she walked quickly to him , while the people were filing out of the house.

"Tim! Are you okay?" Calleigh asked as she bent down to give him a hand. The touch sent shivers down her spine as she glowed.

" I am now," Tim answered smiling as he got to his feet. " How...? I..."

" My Uncle Jack flies charter, I left this afternoon. I couldn't stand to be away from you another minute,"Calleigh returned as she felt the tears come to the surface. Looking at him, she knew that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

"You don't know how close I came to getting on a plane tonight. I'm glad you were determined," Tim said as he put his hand on her cheek. He smiled warmly at her, feeling the love that wafted off of her.

" You were going to go to Savannah? For me?"

" I love you, Cal," he simply said as he leaned in for a kiss. Calleigh eagerly met him and pulled him in further, wrapping her arms around him. When they finished, they smiled at each other and then turned to look at their audience. " I'm sure they are wondering who you are."

" Well, there will be introductions later. I've got something to tell you," she whispered as she leaned her head against his chin, savoring the scent of him. She never wanted to let him go. To her surprise, he pulled her away, "Tim?"

" There's something I have to do," Tim said as he reached into his pocket. Snowflakes had started to fall again, dropping into his dark hair. He opened the tiny box and pulled a ring out, it sparkling brilliantly. Dropping to one knee, he took her left hand and poised the ring on the tip of her finger. " Calleigh, I love you so much and the past sixteen hours has let me know that I can't live without you and I won't. Calleigh... will you marry me?"

Calleigh looked down at him , her tears dropping . The snow had started to fall more as she looked into his brown eyes, feeling the intense love coming from them.

Without a thought, she nodded her head vigorously , " Yes, Tim. I will... I will."

Tim slipped the ring onto her finger and stood up, taking her into a kiss. The snow covered them both as the family stood on the porch , shivering and smiling. Tim laughed slightly , breaking the kiss and looked down at her. The love that he felt at that moment was overwhelming and he felt as if he couldn't take another breath. He loved her deeply. She smiled as she pulled away from him, this time giving him the chance to look surprised.

" I have something for you," she said as she touched her stomach. She pulled his hand to hers and placed it softly . " It won't arrive for another nine months."

"Calleigh,... you're pregnant?" Tim asked breathlessly as a huge smile broke across his face.

" Yes... I know it wasn't talked about..."

" No, Cal... I love you and I love my child, and I want you in my life forever. Forever," Tim said as he took her in an embrace. They parted and smiled at the family who were clapping and still shivering. He walked with her hand in hand up the steps as the cabbie brought her bags behind them. Jayson grabbed them and gave the cabbie a tip and he left happily. Tim glanced around at his family then to Calleigh, " Everyone, I would like for you to meet Calleigh. Calleigh, everyone."

Laughter was abound as they greeted her and promptly started to return into the house. His mother and father came up to them and gave her a hug.

"So did we hear right? Our Timmy's going to be a father?" his father asked.

" Poor kid," Jayson quipped as he received a swat on the head by Tim. Calleigh laughed and turned to Tim, smiling .

" Yes, he is," she replied.

" Congratulations son," the elder Speedle said . He motioned for them to go inside and Tim nodded at him. He wanted one last moment with her before joining in the foray. When they left, he gazed into her eyes and sighed softly.

"Can we not do that again?" he asked.

" If you promise , I will," Calleigh returned leaning into him, losing herself in his embrace. This was the happiest moment of her life. It was Christmas Eve and she had all that she had ever wanted. Even through snowflakes and misunderstandings, her life was complete.

The End


End file.
